


Love's Act

by merrybughead



Series: Bughead One Shots [1]
Category: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: BugheadFluff, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, bughead - Freeform, bugheadoneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 04:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrybughead/pseuds/merrybughead
Summary: A Bughead one shot.A certain tall, broody, and mysterious teenager is in the student's lounge on a Friday night, an attempt to avoid his obscure situation at home. A certain blonde who presents herself as a bubbly, energetic girl is tired of pretending to be that way. Confiding with each other strikes the narcissist jock, Reggie, to question their relationship by taunting the curly, raven haired teenager when he asked, "How much did this fanboy freak pay you so he’d stop writing his manifestoes and get laid?” To the outsider's surprise, the girl next door is fed up with his cockiness and it's almost like she can allure this dark loner into doing just about anything.





	Love's Act

The tall, broody, and mysterious sixteen year old was seeking to hide from the reality his home holds. It was a Friday and school had ended nearly an hour and a half ago, it was three fifty-five pm. Usually after school hours, he would hang around the Blue & Gold office to finish his homework and eventually fulfill the actual purpose of being in that small room which was to write the next article that would be distributed the next day. Today, he decided to stay in the student lounge because it was a lot comfier and it felt more peaceful than some crammed up room. His long, thin fingers had been typing away on one of the old, dusty keyboards from the school computers that Principal Weatherbee had recommended they used for a more ‘Authentic feel’ to their writing. 

The Blue & Gold was run by no one else, but the Bonnie and Clyde...At least, that’s everyone said. They liked to refer to themselves as the Nancy Drew and Ned Nickerson. Not because they were dating, but the detective duo...It was poetic. They had already been searching for answers for their whole entire lives, now it was centered around writing those mysteries. The Nancy Drew and Ned Nickerson of Riverdale High looked deeper than most people did into literature. Every word has a meaning and a specific connotation sculpted precisely to express something. Nancy and Ned found that appreciation with each other. Although it’s believed that Ned saved Nancy, in so many other perspectives it’s more like Nancy saved Ned. Their inner demons could only be tamed with each other which is why they made such an exceptional pair.

As noise started to fill the once silent hallways, Riverdale's weirdo glanced to the corner of the computer to verify it was three o’clock. The expected, stream of students flowed throughout the hallways. An especially loud group could be heard chanting dim-witted and naive comments while making their way from the opposite side of the building to the locker rooms. The sweet chirps from the cheerleading squad were now starting to endorse the hallways. There was laughing and squealing about dances and feelings, it was so much more pure than the abhorrent guys who were probably raving about someone they were going to sleep with over the weekend.

As the infamous B&V made their way down to the locker room, they slowed their pace so they could meet up with the iconic, gay best friend who was exiting the gym amongst many other wrestlers. Riverdale’s very own Holden Caulfield glanced over to see the warm smile that was almost automatically plastered on the perfectly imperfect girl next door. A sensation hard to describe filled his chest, an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia that made the corner of his lips curve upwards and his heart skip a beat. He questioned that feeling as writer’s block kicked in. Did it mean he actually felt something more than heartbreak? As he pondered, the fluttering conversations were starting to grow louder. They would for the next thirty minutes while pure chaos erupted as all the athletes exited the locker rooms and waited for their rides home. Many students wandered around the building with friends while some attempted to quickly escape. 

As the known outsider began to reach in his black  _ Jansport _ backpack for a notebook, he turned his head to face the door that creaked open.

“Hey,” A familiar sweet voice echoed through the room, “What are you doing here after school?”

He shrugged. Opening up to someone was so difficult and and from past experiences, trust can be lost. He questioned himself as to why he wouldn’t open up to someone who’s been by his side since he was four years old. Maybe it was because ever since high school started, he thought of her differently. He started to notice how beautiful she was. And all of a sudden this nervous feeling had taken over his body when he was around her, but it wasn’t easy to put it into words. Although it made his heart skip a beat and his body tingle, there was something pleasant to it...Something he didn’t quite fully understand.

She was leaning against the open door frame, but as she heard his response, her face became solemn and she closed the door behind her. The click of her heels walking towards him caused him to shift his position on the couch so she would have enough room to sit.

A small smile graced her face as she cocked her head to the side, “Don’t wanna go home either? I was planning on hiding out here for a couple hours, but it appears you’ve found my hideout.” She made her way to the couch, sitting inches apart from him.

“Yeah,” He said hoarsely. He gave a small smile as he sarcastically said, “A tragedy at the Coopers? Who would have known?”

There was something that eased her. She knew it was complete sarcasm. He was truly one of the only people who didn’t think of her as this perfect person. He could relate on a level no one else could.

“At least we all see the tragedy at the Jones,’ you don’t have to hide from reality.” She tucked a strand of her hair behind her dainty ear. It was a single flyaway that had fallen out of her ponytail. As she did so, she inched closer to Jughead and their thighs were touching.

Jughead placed his notebook onto the ground, next to his backpack. It didn’t seem like work was going to be done anytime soon. “What urges Purrow to confide in someone?” He asked narrowing his eyes as a weak smile played on his lips.

Cautiously, she placed her fragile fingers on his thigh sending shockwaves throughout his body. This apparent feeling Jughead couldn’t grasp started to stir again. He swore if she asked him to do just about anything with her seducing eyes, he wouldn’t be able to argue. It’d be a quick loss. Her lips were enticing. The way she bit her lip before speaking allured Jughead to glance at her lips and back to her saint seducing eyes. Mischievous and playful best described her charming green eyes. “We both have demons we’re trying to hide from and...I trust you,” She said in a whisper.

He smiled, “Reckless and dangerous.”

She looked into his luring, ocean blue eyes. She gave a faint chuckle.

Before either continued their conversation, the narcissist himself slammed into the room.  The one and only player. Not only was he an athlete, but a total womanizer. “Wow..” Reggie Mantle started, “...How much did this fanboy freak pay you so he’d stop writing his manifestoes and actually get laid?”

Betty turned her head to face the door as Jughead rolled his eyes. In a murmur, he said, “Betty, it’s fine.”

She turned back to the original man who had been kind enough to let her mope with him. She had a sly smile forming and looked to him with fear in her eyes. He was oblivious to what was about to happen.

As she glanced back to Reggie, her hand started to ride up from his thigh to shoulder. “Actually Reggie, he gets it for free.” 

She inhaled and exhaled before pushing her lips onto his. He gasped into her mouth as his hands reached for her waist. He was now leaning onto the side of the sofa, with her now practically on top of him. Her hands wrapped around his neck and as he began to start kissing her gently, his hands began to explore her back, pushing her closer to him. Eliminating any room in between them. 

“Ew, this is gross,” Reggie spat before leaving the room to inform every student possible of what he just witnessed. 

She pulled away, resting her forehead against his. In a whisper, that sent shocks down his spine, she said, “I hope you know that wasn’t all acting.”

He chuckled as his eyes remained closed, “He’s probably announcing this to the whole school right now.”

A smile formed on her lips as her breathing was still sporadic, trying to catch a breath from their kiss. “Why don’t we just give him something to talk about?”

That’s all it took to convince him. Ten words and he was completely out of control. The way the words exude her lips, it’s intoxicating him. His chest feels like it’s tightening, yet it’s so sweet.

A rash decision is really what brought their emotions out and his emotions were surpassing his abilities of swallowing them back down. 

Without hesitation, his hands started to trace her collarbone and then glided down her arms and then her back. He held her and while pulling her closer, pursed his lips as they met hers again. They tasted like bubblegum. His tastes like peppermint. Both tasted so good together. Her breathing hitched in his mouth as his tongue begged for entrance. One of her hands was now brushing through his silky waves. This was something he was so new and unfamiliar with, he’s never acted upon this feeling before or desired it. Her arms, once again, tightened around his neck and her legs started to intertwine with his. She bit his lower lip, transferring her lipstick onto his lips. He reached one of his hands to intertwine their fingers. It was like he had this new hunger for something else in his life. 

The student lounge door banged open very loudly, again. This time there were two very close and familiar faces.

“Yes!” The raven hair girl squealed to the brunette who had a smile coming across his face. They were watching their friend lock lips with the known loner.

They both turned their heads with smiles on their faces. She chuckled as she leaned her back onto his chest. Her best friends were both in awe. “Uhm,” No words were forming. This sensation in her body was taking over. They were still holding hands.

“Pay up!” The brunette suddenly shouted.

“What?” She asked, turning her head into confusion. Her brows furrowed all though her smile was radiant, “Come on you can’t be serious!” She said in realization.

“A deal’s a deal!” He reluctantly beamed.

“Daddy’s going to be pissed I gave you a hundred dollars,” She scoffed searching her backpack for her designer wallet. “Plus it was like three years ago Kev,” She pouted.

“Exactly! I had to wait three years, pay up!” He said placing his hand out for the wad of cash that she rightfully placed in his hand. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the now Romeo and Juliet.

“A hundred dollars for what?” She asked as she puckered her lips, remembering the taste he had sweetly left on her lips.

“Oh my god,” He stated slowly as he started to stand up straight. Her green eyes innocently looked over to see an empathetic look to her. “You guys are so invasive,” He said in shock as he licked his lower lip to remove the lipstick that had been smeared on him and to take in her sweet scent.

“What?” She repeated herself. Her breathing, still sporadic and uneven.

“Ronnie and I made a bet in seventh grade. I bet you guys would start dating which you two totally are even if you deny because now we have concrete proof,” He pointed to them, clearly impressed with his predictions of their relationships.

He placed his other arm around her waist, almost protectively.

“Awe look Kev, they were holding hands the whole time,” She beamed, “Okay, please continue...We’ll be on our way out.” She dragged Kevin behind her as they closed the door to the now almost vacant building, it was just them.

She turned back to look down at their laced fingers. It was like they were sewn together. “I really like you,” She simply stated.

He leaned over, now pressing her onto the couch as his lips met her sweet, pink lips again. “I know,” He smugly stated, “I like you too.” They tightened their grip on each other’s hand.

His other hand, now behind her back, giving her support. Her other hand, tugging on his jacket. He managed to pry himself away from those captivating lips after a couple seconds. He rested his forehead on hers and began pepper-kissing her neck which caused her to giggle, a sound that was pleasant and warm. 

He stood up with her body closely following his because they were holding hands and she never wanted to let go.

“Can I walk you home?” He graciously asked. He now knew what that feeling had been for so long that was pounding out of his chest.

It was his heart that he had been holding in a box that she controlled with her every move.


End file.
